Beautifully Deadly
by SookieNorthman44
Summary: This is my first published fan-fiction. It is a True Blood/SVM story. I am using aspects from both True Blood and SVM. This story starts after Sookie "cured" Eric S4E10. My take on how it should have went/should go.
1. Chapter 1

_Beautifully Deadly_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own them. I am just borrowing them. (:

Author's note: This is my first full length fan-fiction. I enjoy writing, but I have never posted anything.

It started as a one shot, but then my mind flew away with me, and I have been having ideas

bouncing off the walls. It may take me a little time to do these stories, but hopefully, if the

reviews are good, and your guys help, I would make a good series. (:

This fan-fiction starts on the car ride home, after the incident with Marine and Antonia at the

Hotel. It is my take on what should have went down. I do mix a few details from the books into

the series, because I favor those (no offense Alan :D). So sorry in advance to any Bill fans, for I

am absolutely not one of them. (Team Viking all the way. 3;z)

Enough talk. On with the story! (;

Chapter 1:

_Sookies point of view:_

The ride back from Shreveport was long. So much longer than it has ever been, or so it seemed. The car was utterly silent, except for my breathing, of course. Sitting in a car full of 4 vampires, I was the only one who needed to. I was thinking about what had just happened at the hotel.I had been the one to break the curse on Eric, but a room full of people saw. Not to mention, it was to save Bill. I could still see the look on Eric's face after the the effects of my microwave hands went off. I didn't know what to say. I was too shocked. It wasn't like I knew I would stop him, but the thought of a world without Bill was... well... unthinkable. As much as he hurt me, I couldn't see him die. Especially by the hands of Eric.

The tension in the car was unbearable. I felt like sinking to the floor to avoid it, being the proper lady Gran rose, I wouldn't. Eric's eyes were on me the entire ride back to Bill's. After Bill, Nan, and Eric made sure all of the humans who were hurt in the incident with Marine. We got into Bill's car and left back to his house. I could hear Nan in Bill's office. I knew she was furious and just in the next room. She was pissed about many things, but her voice did not sound like it was so close.

Eric and I were sitting in Bill's parlor, on opposite ends of the couch. I knew I should have gone home, there was no doubt that was what I should I done, but I couldn't make myself go home. The way Eric was staring at me made me believe he remembered what had happened between us. I was not sure how much that was, but he sure remembered himself. I kept my eyes on my hands, even though I could feel his eyes glued to the side of my head.

I wanted him to say something.

As if he was the one who could read minds, Eric finally broke the silence between us, making me jump slightly.

"I remember everything." His tone gave away nothing of how he was feeling. Typical Eric. Typical Vampire. "Us." Those were the words I had wanted to hear, but the next words I was dreading. I didn't know how he was going to take it. I didn't know how I was going to take it. I barely turned my eyes to glance in his direction before looking at my hands. I had almost caught his eye. "Nothing had changed."

"Except you." I knew the words were true as I spoke them. Even if he had remembered, there was no way he could love me as my Eric had. As Eric told me, he does not understand love.

"I have not changed. I am just... more." His eyes stayed locked on the side of my head, and I knew I was not going to look up from my hands, no matter how much he wanted me to. "The other Eric is still here." His tone changed to something unrecognizable.

"Uh-huh." I said lamely, feeling my heart shatter at the thought of how much things has changed in the past few days, and how much they had changed in the last few hours. Even though it was sweet and innocent Eric that I fell in love with, there were feelings for the 1000-year old Viking god, sheriff of Area Five. Although there were times to get anything he wanted, I know deep down he would never hurt me.

"Sookie..." There was something in the way he said my name that made my heart skip a beat, before beginning to ache with memories.

The couch shifted, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Eric had moved closer to me. I didn't want to look at me, no matter what. The closeness of his cool body made my body tingle with memories of how that body made me feel.

"Look at me." The time he spoke his voice sounded pleading and desperate. I shook my head ever so slightly, and kept my eyes locked on my hands. I felt his cold hand reach up and touch my chin, it was like fire. With two fingers, he lifted my chin up, turning it so that I faced him. Still I kept my eyes adverted from his perfect blue eyes. "Do you not see him in my eyes?"

I finally get up and looked into those beautiful blue eyes that belong to two very different people. One was the sweet Eric that was looking at me with tenderness. Not exactly love, and that stung. He looked at me for just a moment before those eyes were something else. The other was the Norman that was 1000-years old. The one that I had always believed hated me, and only wanted to get me into bed. Now that he believes he had, would he try harder?

"Yes..." It was all I could manage to say. A small smile appeared on the very edges of my lips for just a moment before the faded away.

"So what is the problem?" His fingers grazed along my jaw and up to my cheek. I shuddered at the touch. It instinctively leaned into his hand before pulling away.

I had no idea how I was going to explain what the problem was. There were doubts in my mind of how I felt about him. I knew that I liked him, but I wasn't sure those feelings were real. Don't get me wrong, I know I am attracted to him and all, but I don't think that I would ever be able to sleep with him again. On the other hand, part of me wanted to jump in bed with him. Even before I had his blood I wanted to jump his bones. The first night in Fangtasia I felt something for him, but I was with Bill at the time. Bill hated Eric, nor did he trust him. I believed Bill when he told me that Eric was a horrible person, rather vampire. It was not a far stretch to believe a 1000-year old vampire was a ruthless person, and my Christian beliefs played a factor as well.

Now I am no longer with Bill. I had found out that our relationship was based off of a lie, and that he was sent by Sophie-Anne, the ex-Queen of Louisiana to procure me and take me back to the queen as some telepathic freak. Since then I had began to wonder what else he lied to me about. I knew Eric could be vicious and ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants, or protecting his assets, but I also knew that he could be good and loving, even if it was not in the human sense of the word. He had shown me that side of him when Godric met his True Death.

I looked at Eric, my blue eyes scanning his face. I knew there was something more inside of Eric, but I would never know what that was.

"Bill..."I began to say, but the look in Eric's eyes made me snap my mouth shut and look away from him. I knew I still loved Bill, although I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. He was my first for many things for me. Love, sex, bite... Just thinking of him made my heartache. I would never go back to Bill, that much I knew for sure, but he had hurt me, and I was willing to give my heart to sweet Eric, and he was no longer here. I had loved him because he needed me more than anyone, he trusted me, he protected me, and he loved me. I did the same for him. I needed him, trusted him, protected him, and loved him.

The look on Eric's face made me think that he didn't understand what I had meant. He must have thought that I had meant that I love him. I was certain that I did not love Bill, but I was uncertain if I loved Eric or not. It was not something I wanted to think about or discuss.

I wanted to talk to Gran.

Eric may have begun to say something, but before he was able to, he was interrupted by someone bursting through the front door of Bill's house. She entered the room, and looked directly at Eric.

"Bill called me." Although Pam was normally sarcastic or flirty,her voice sounded on the verge of tears. "Are you back? Is it really you?" She sounded almost desperate.

Eric sat there for half a heart beat before standing and walking to his child."Yes, I am back." As he spoke, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her lovingly.

"My God I fucking missed you." Pam sounded as if she was actually crying, but I didn't think that. Maybe tearing up, but not crying. She reached up to wipe her eyes gently."How did you get her to break the curse?"

Although I was looking intently at my hands resting on my lap. I could feel Eric's eyes one me from time to time.

"Well, she didn't. Sookie did." Eric spoke in a monotone voice, except for when he said my name. I looked up at the pair, and both sets of eyes were focused on me, gazing at me intently.

"Oh." To my dismay, Pam actually sounded slightly disappointed at that revelation. "Well, thanks..."

Eric's eyes were staring at me intently, but I could not stand to look at those beautiful blue eyes, afraid of what I might see. Instead I turned my eyes to Pam.

"Don't mention it." I managed a weak smile, the edges of my lips just turning up as I shrug. My gaze flashed to Eric for just a moment before I turned away to look at my hands.

"Why didn't you summon me the second you were free?" I kept my eyes on my hands. I knew the answer for that. He did not want to talk to her just yet. I know he would have went to her eventually, but he wanted to talk to me.

"Hey..." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pam nudge Eric's arm and then turned to walk out of the room. I knew Eric wanted to look at me, and finish our conversation, but Pam was itching to talk to him. I knew she had missed him, and so did I, but in a completely different way.

"We'll talk about it later." Eric's voice sounded briefly hurt, and I looked up just in time to see him wrap his hand around the back of her head and kiss her fore head. Pulling away he turned, casting a short glance in my way before leaving the room at a steady human pace.

I couldn't help but stare at his body, even though his close were torn and had blood on them. Pam said something in the background, I was focused on Eric for the moment. I knew what was under the bloody shirt. My eyes the traveled to my favorite part of his body; his award-winning ass.

Eric was out of the room and I looked at Pam. She was staring at me. I rolled my eyes at her before I heard the doors of Bill's office open, and his voice filled the Parlor. I would recognize his voice if we were anywhere. He just had one of those voices. As does Eric. But their voices are extremely different.

I stood up from where I sat and took two steps towards Bill's office, but Pam blocked my way. I glared at her, and took another step forward.

"Fire killer her 400 years ago, we can only hope that it will work again. " I could hear Bill's voice clearly in the Parlor. I walked forward, and pushed through Pam. I found it easier than I expected..She moved out of the way at the last minute, and we just barely brushed shoulders. I ran out to the front room, to find Bill and Nan arguing. (I disliked Nan more than I should.)

"Blowing up MoonGoddess Emporium is not a 21st century solution." Nan spat at Bill as he began to climb the stairs, before running out of the room, dialing on her phone, and heading towards Bill's office.

"You're blowing up MoonGoddess?" My heart began to break for all of those innocent people that were trapped inside of there, one of those people being Tara, and one of those people being Holly. If Tara said they were being held hostage, then we needed to help save them, but kill them because they are stuck there.

I heard Nan mumble "fucking our whole agenda up the ass" as she closed Bill's office doors behind her.

"You can't do this!" My voice rose slightly higher than normal, but I wasn't yelling. I was very angry, either way. I just didn't show it right now. "Tara and other humans are in there!" Just because I didn't know more than two people there didn't mean they weren't worth being saved.

"Well, they bet on the wrong horse." Eric came into the room, walking straight to the wall across from me and leaning against it. He had his famous Eric Northman smirk on his lips. "That's too bad." I should have expected it from Eric. But I didn't know that Bill would do such a thing, unless he had been faking that he was mainstreaming to get me to love him, and bring me to Sophie-Anne.

I snapped my head at Eric, my eyes meeting his in a glare for a moment before I had to look away. I would lose my defenses if I looked at him. I rolled my eyes and looked at Bill.

"Bill, you can't do this." I didn't want my best friend to die. I would never forgive either of them if Tara were to be hurt in there need for revenge. I understood that Bill was pissed that she had tried to kill him, but that didn't mean to kill Tara. She was being held hostage.

"I've summoned Jessica. We will board up the windows, silver ourselves, and go to ground." Bill looked from Eric to me. Pam avoided my eyes, and looked at Eric. Eric was staring at me, and I was still glaring at bill. "Pam, you will stay here. There is about four hours till sunrise."

"I am so in." As Pam spoke, I looked at her, and she was looking at Bill. She sounded pissed off. How could they so easily throw away human life? Oh yeah. They were vampires!

" If Tara hadn't warned me about the hotel, Eric would still be a zombie, and you would be dead!" I pointed to Eric as I spoke his name, but I kept my eyes on Bill the whole time.

"My kind is still in danger. I cannot risk potential genocide to save one human because she is your friend." Bill looked down at me from the stairs. I was so furious that I just wanted to smack him, but my southern raising told me not to. My Gran's voice told me not to. I was being to dislike Bill even more.

"Loveable, isn't he?" Eric spoke from his position against the wall. I want to smack him as well. I looked at him, and our eyes met. Both Eric were looking at me, and my heart skipped a beat. I am sure that all of the vampires in the room, including him, had noticed. I adverted my eyes from him and glared at Bill.

"At least let me help. I can..." I began to speak. I knew I wanted to do something, especially since Tara was in there, as well as Holly, and other innocent humans.

"The last time you helped you got shot, and nearly died." Bill frowned and stepped forward, looking like the King he was. "Stay away from there, Sookie, because tomorrow night we are going to finish Marnie once and for all." He sounded demanding.

"And if innocent people die?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Bill had hurt me worse than I thought possible. The year I was gone to him, was only a few minutes to me, plus the past few days I had been with Eric, and I was still hurt.

"It's war. It happens." I glared at him as he spoke. He looked me dead in the eyes as he said that. I looked at Eric and Pam, hoping maybe one would speak up. Of course neither did. I turned and left the house, slamming the door on my way out. I walked down Bill's porch steps and headed home through the cemetery.

How could he look me in the eyes and say that? I had saved his life more than once, tonight being one of those night, and he wouldn't help me figure out a way to save Tara! I could do something. Damn vampires!

I stored through his yard, and through the cemetery. I knew I needed to get some of my anger out, so I decided to go talk to Gran. As I walked through the cemetery, I was thinking of "King Bill." I laughed at the thought. I knew that Bill being King was better than Sophie-Anne, considering she wanted to use me for herself, but Bill didn't want me to help at all.

I didn't know Sophie-Anne, but if she had sent someone to make me fall in love with them, so they would take me to work for her, then she obviously was not a good person.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am sorry that it has taken so long to post a chapter. I hope that this chapter can be as long, or longer than the last one. It has taken me a long time to write this chapter, as it did to write the last one. I thank all of those who have read my story, and those who have reviewed my first chapter. I hope this next one peaks your interest into reading more of the story. (: Enjoy this chapter, and hopefully those that follow.

Please Review!

Kimmeh

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters. Charalene Harris and Alan Ball do. I am just borrowing them, and adjusting them slightly. :D

_Chapter 2:_

I left Bill's house in a hurry. I was just so mad that I didn't even care to look back. My head was spinning with all that had happened so far, and all that might happen. I needed to save Tara, and all those innocent people, before they got killed by Bill and Eric. That couldn't happen! That was vampires for you. Didn't care about human lives.

As I began heading towards my house, I decided that I was going to head towards Gran's grave and talk to her for a little while before heading home, taking a shower, and going to sleep. I missed Gran so much, especially at times like these.

I slowed as I approached her grave. I wanted someone to talk to right now, and even if she didn't answer, I somehow knew she heard what I was saying. It would also feel good to get some things off my chest, because I really had no one to talk to right at this moment. I knelled down in front of her headstone, and I began to talk.

I began telling her everything, starting with my trip to the Fae. Then I told her of Grandpa and hoped that they were together. I then began telling her about Bill, and what I had found out only weeks ago. It still stung how someone could do such a thing to someone they supposedly loved.

After I spoke of Bill, I spoke of Eric. Of course, I hadn't told her everything about Eric, but I had told her about how he was on the curse, and how he was not on the curse. Then I told her of my fears of how it would be now, and how I wanted it to be. I didn't tell her how I felt about him, but I have a feeling if she was listening, she knew.

I didn't spend long at Gran's grave, cramming all my sentences into short ones. I wanted to get home.

I stood up and brushed off my jeans, getting most of the grass off. I would have to put this in the washer before I took a shower. I told my Gran I loved her and I missed her before I began to head home.

On the walk home I though of Bill. He would be organizing how to blow up Moon Goddess Emporium right now, with Tara inside, and I just couldn't let that happen. I frowned slightly at the thought. Eric and Pam would be helping, and so would Jessica, who would join them shortly.

I let out a sigh at Eric helping Bill. I knew that he had to because Bill was Eric's king, but now that Eric had his memories back, all thanks to me, maybe he wanted to help Bill for revenge of what Antonia/Marnie did to him.

As I began to make my walk up the driveway and to the stairs up my porch, I glanced at where sweet Eric, my Eric, had kissed me for the first time. Of course, that was not the first time I had ever kissed Eric, but those were two completely different times, and seemed like two completely different people. My heart ached and my stomach throbbed at the memory of both of those kisses. One was saying goodbye, while the other was saying he wanted me.

I closed my eyes and willed the thoughts away. I didn't want to think about that right now. I climbed the stairs of my porch to my front door, and reaching into my pants pocket, I withdrew my key and unlocked both locks to my front door before stepping inside my house. I closed my door behind me after I was fully in my house.

The second my hand left the door knob, there was a knock at my door. Someone was knocking at my front door this late at night. I didn't know who it would be this late, but I guessed that it was one of the vampires across the cemetery. There was one I wanted it to be, but also didn't, another that I absolutely did not want to see right now, and one that I suspected wouldn't be knocking on my door right now.

I let down my shields and reached out my brain for a moment, assuring myself that it was indeed a vampire. Turning around, I switched on the light before opening the door slowly. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed that it was Eric Northman on the other side of my door. He was clean, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, obviously designer, a black button up, and a black under shirt. I noticed that the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, and I couldn't stop the thoughts of what was under those clothes from flooding my thoughts.

While he stood there, obviously waiting for an unneeded invitation, I let my eyes scan over his body for just a moment before returning to his face. He was wearing his typical Eric smirk, which told me he saw that I had checked him out.

"What do you want, Eric? I want to take a shower and go to bed. Is that too much to ask for?" I placed my hands on my hip as I looked at him, wanting to keep up my defensive's towards him. I knew he knew he didn't need an invitation. It was "his house" after all.

As he stood there, I wondered if he had these clothes at Bill's house, because it was more than obviously that Eric and Bill were not the same size. I laughed slightly at the thought of Eric putting on Bill's clothes. I let my eyes linger on his chest for too long before I looked away. When I looked up, there was that old Eric smirk over his beautiful face, but both Eric's were looking back at me though those eyes.

"Sookie," The way he said my voice was so different than the way that Bill said it. I enjoyed it the way my Eric said it the most, but old Eric was very close to sounding the same.

'I do not mean to intrude on you in your home, but I was hoping that we could finish our conversation?" His smirk turned into a charming smile. "Perhaps in private?" Eric tilted his head slightly towards the trees next to my house. I didn't want to know who was out there. I reached out my brain and felt the thoughts of a Were. I didn't know who it was.

"Sure." I dropped my arm from the door to let him in, and stepped back. "Would you like a drink?" Before he could answer I turned and headed towards the kitchen. I still remembered my southern hospitality, though.

"Yes." He answered from the entrance of the house, my house, as he said, before I heard the door close behind him.

I walked into the kitchen, heading for the fridge immediately, grabbing a diet coke for me and a TrueBlood,O negative, for Eric. I unscrewed the cap of Eric's TrueBlood before placing it in the microwave and heating it up. Being alone in this house with Eric brought back memories, and made my body tingle. Since I wanted to take a shower, my mind drifted off to when Eric and I took a shower after we shared blood. The beeping of the microwave brought me out of my thoughts.

After the microwave beeped, I recapped the TrueBlood and shook it up. I was glad I was a barmaid, to know what to do, but I was sure I could figure it out either way.

Grabbing my diet coke and Eric's TrueBlood, I headed into where I knew Eric was; in my living room. When I entered the living room, I almost gasped at the sight before my eyes.

Eric sat on the furthest corner of my couch, facing the entrance of the house, his eyes locking mine when I entered the room. His feet were up on my coffee table, one ankle over the other, and his hands were behind his head. He looked absolutely amazing; like a statue of a god. I shook myself mentally before stepping fully into the living room.

"Do you mind taking your feet off of my coffee table?" I narrowed my eyes slightly as I looked at him. Almost instantly he took his feet of the table, moving faster than human speed, but not vampire speed. I reached out to hand him his TrueBlood, and once again he moved without hesitation. His eyes never left mine as he grabbed the TrueBlood and took a sip.

I made myself look away and move to take my seat on the other side of the couch. Pretty much the same spot I was in at Bill's, but now I had a coke. As I sat, I glanced at Eric, and he was sitting in the same position as at Bill's house, as well. He had even placed his TrueBlood on the coffee table.

"Sookie, first off let me say that I regret not being able to help you when you were hurt." His eyes never left mine, because I couldn't help but stare back at him. That was when he was cursed, right before Antonia/Marnie took control of him. "Is there anyway you can forgive me for not being able to help you?"

I sat there and stared at him for a moment. I knew that it was because of Antonia/Marnie that my Eric had to do her will, so I didn't understand why old Eric was apologizing for not being able to come to my rescue. Although, I would have preferred Eric over Bill. Did I really just think Eric over Bill? Didn't I mean my Eric...

"I don't get why you are apologizing. It wasn't you that couldn't save me." As I said the words, I knew that they weren't completely true. It was a part of him that couldn't save me, just not that part.

"Yes, it was me that couldn't save you." He had slid over next to me, taking my coke from my hands, placing it on the table, and replacing it with his hands before I could blink. "Why can't you see that, Sookie?" He let go of my hands with one of his hands, bringing it up to my chin, making sure that I could not look away from him.

"Because not only do I see him in your eyes, Eric, I also see you." The words slipped out before I could stop them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He dropped his hand from my chin, but placed it back on my hand. His voice actually sounded hurt, and his eyes seemed to show that as well.

"I don't know that answer right now, Eric. I am so tired, and so confused, I don't really want to think about it right now." I dropped my eyes from his. "My best friend is about to be blown up, and Bill says I can't do anything to stop it." I looked up at him once again as I spoke.

"Sookie, you have to stay away from there. It is for your safety that you do." His voice sounded slightly pleading.

"Whatever, Eric." I wasn't going to tell him I planned on figuring out a way to get her out anyways. "I hate to be rude, Eric, but would you please mind if we were to continue this conversation at another time? I would really like to take a shower, and then go to bed." As I spoke, I pulled my hands from his, grabbed my drink and stood, looking down at him.

He gazed up at me for a moment before nodding, sitting up straight, grabbing his TrueBlood, and then standing as well. I followed his motions with my eyes. I couldn't help it. I loved to watch him move.

Without another word, Eric turned and headed towards the front door of my house. My eyes fell to his butt as his walked. It was my favorite part of his body. I followed him to the front door, and he waited outside of the front door for me. When I reached the front door, Eric was giving me a smile that I rarely ever saw on his face.

"I hope to see you soon, Sookie." With that, he leaned down, placed a kiss on my cheek before disappearing into woods towards Bill's house. The screen door was closed, and it didn't slam. I closed the front door, locking both locks, before turning to put my diet coke in the kitchen, no longer wanting it. Eric had taken his TrueBlood with him, so I didn't have to worry about cleaning that up.

After dumping out the soda and throwing away the can, I left my kitchen, turning off that light as well as the one in the entrance of my house, before heading to my bedroom. I went straight through my bedroom to my bathroom, flipping on both lights as I entered each room. I quickly turned on my shower, stripped my clothes, and got in.

The shower was the perfect temperature. Not too hot, not too cold. I scrub every inch of my body with my body wash. The images from tonight flooding my mind. I knew what vampires were capable of, but it was still a shock to see. After washing my body, I washed my hair... twice. I didn't leave the shower until I felt absolutely clean.

After exiting my shower, I dried myself off quickly before going into my room. I tossed my dirty clothes into the laundry basket by my bathroom door before walking to my dresser and pulling out a nightgown to wear. I wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep.

As I opened my dresser, I noticed the top nightgown was the one that I had been wearing when Eric had a "nightmare" about Godric. I quickly slipped into the nightgown and a pair of regular cotton panties before curling into bed. I didn't care that my hair was wet. I would just have to deal with it tomorrow.

It took only moments after curling up into bed before I quickly drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow I had to figure out a way to save Tara.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own anything! I am just borrowing them for this story, and for my own imagination and dreams.

Author's Note; I am so sorry for not updating as much as I want to. I have not written the entire story yet. I write as the idea's come to me. I have an idea of where I want this story to go, but I do not know how it is going to get there. I am going to try to write a few chapters in the next few days and post them as soon as possible. I want to thank everyone for keeping up with my story, and being patient with me for not updating all that much.

THIS CHAPTER STARTS OUT MATURE! YOU ARE FORWARNED! When a chapter is mature, I will make sure that everyone knows that it is. I go into great detail with my mature scenes, so if you do not want to read them, just skip forward to the next part. You do not need to read the mature scenes to know what is going on.

Italics mean that it is a dream. Bold Italics mean that Sookie is reading someone's thoughts.

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

-Kimmeh

Sookie's Point of View;

_ A cool hand brushed along the inside of my thigh. I instantly shuddered at the feeling, my legs instinctively opening to allow the cool hand better access. I knew the touch. It was so familiar, and I don't think I would have ever forgotten this touch. I turned in my bed, my eyes opening to see those beautiful glacial blue eyes looking back at me. Every time I looked at him, he took my breath away. I smiled at him, but didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. The look in his eyes took my breath away. He was smoldering me with that look, showering me in his loving gaze. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, his mouth was on mine, and his hand had found it's way into the cotton panties I had worn to bed that night. Everything was so familiar, so right. I opened my legs the rest of the way as his long cool finger brushed up the entire length of my slit. I was already wet for him. _

_ I arched into the touch of his finger, moaning into his mouth. The moment my mouth opened, he took full advantage of it and slid his tongue into it, battling with mine for dominance, although I knew he would win. His finger seemed to mimic the movements of his tongue in my mouth. Each time he would thrust his finger into my wet center, his tongue would slid into my mouth more fully, and he would massage my own tongue with his. I was squirming and withering next to him in no time. My one leg was bent at the knee, my foot flat on my bed, while my other leg was straight. Each time he would slid his finger into me, I found myself thrusting my hips into his hand, moaning each time his long finger would brush against the bundle of nerves inside of me. When he slid a second finger into me, I bucked uncontrollably, and I felt him laugh in his chest._

_ A moment later, he pulled his lips away from mine, and I whined slightly at the lose, but the whine turned into a moan when his thumb found my clit, and his lips found my collarbone. He rubbed his thumb in a circular motion, while still thrusting his two fingers inside of me, and kissing down my neck. I felt the brush of his fangs on my skin, and I arched into both his fingers and his mouth, at the same time. He did not stay at my neck for long, kissing his way down my chest. Although I still had my nightgown on, his lips found my hardened nipple beneath the fabric. The sensation made me grab his hair, holding him to my chest, whilst bucking against his fingers. When I gripped his hair, he lifted his eyes to look at me, and smirked against my body before moving to the other breast, and then down my stomach. _

_ I knew what he was planning on doing, and the thought excited me to no end. When his face reached the bottom of my nightgown, he pulled both of his fingers from my aching core. I whimpered at the lose, and wiggled a little, hoping that he would get the hint. Half of a heartbeat later, I felt his cool fingers under the waist band of my panties, that were now thoroughly soaked, as he began to pull the obscuring fabric from my body. Normally he would have just ripped them from my body, but it seemed he wanted to take his time. His eyes never left mine as he pulled my underwear all the way off and threw them over his shoulder and into the room._

_ "So beautiful..." His voice was barely above a whisper, but my room was silent enough that I heard him clearly. When he spoke, a cool breath slipped from his mouth, and I felt it over my soaking wet folds. The sensation made me moan and squirm. He laughed in his chest once more as he began to push the fabric of my nightgown up my body._

_ As he exposed more of my body, he place feather light kisses against my skin, causing goosebumps to appear on my flesh. When he pushed the fabric up and over my breast, he looked down at each of them, licking his lips greedily, before bringing his mouth down onto my right nipple, as his hand found it's way to my left breast. He scraped his fangs against my nipple, whilst twisting my other between his thumb and forefinger, and I moaned loudly once more. _

_ After what felt like an eternity for me, which was only a matter of seconds, he moved his mouth to cover my other breast, while his hand replaced where his mouth just was. This time, instead of just brushing his fangs against my nipple, I felt the sting of him breaking the skin, and the thrill of him taking a few drops of my blood into his mouth. This time it was him that moaned._

_ When he finally pulled his mouth away from my breast, he finished pulling the nightgown off over my head. The moment the nightgown left his hand, his mouth was on mine again, and I could taste the smallest hint of my blood on his tongue. I arched my back into him the moment our tongues met, and felt the fabric of his shirt. I instantly realized that I was completely naked, whilst he was still fully clothed._

_ The moment I realized that, my hands went to his jeans. I had already felt his 'gracious plenty' pressing against me, so I ran my hand over the bulge in his pants before trying my hardest to get his button and zipper down with just one hand. He must have lifted himself onto one of his arms, because he was no longer pressed against me, and I could fit my hand between us easier. After struggling with the button and zipper for about a minute, I was finally able to get his jeans undone. I pushed his jeans down as far as I could with my hands, before using my feet to try and get them off the rest of the way._

_ In doing this, I made him laugh and he pulled away from me. When I opened my eyes to look at him, he wasn't smirking, but he was smiling down at me, still laughing slightly. I pouted just a little as I looked back at him, but that just made him laugh more. In the next instant, he was laying on top of me, naked, his cock poised at my entrance, one of my legs over his shoulder. He was just looking at me though. He had not tried to enter me, although I wanted him to, and I was more than ready. I glanced down at where his cock was poised at my entrance._

_ Slowly, almost too slow, he seemed to slide into me. He was moving at an inhumanly slow speed, and it was killing me._

_ "Sookie... Look at me..." When he spoke my name, I instantly looked up at him. When my eyes met his, I almost lost it. Sweet Eric, My Eric, was looking back at me. Slowly, he began to fill me even more. Inch by inch he pushed into me, and my head fell back as he did, my eyes closing as I moaned in pleasure. "Open your eyes, minn ástir..." When he spoke this time, he slammed all the way into me, burying himself into me as deep as he could go. I moaned at the pleasure of having him fully inside of me. Although this was not the first time we made love, the pleasure that he would give me each time we did was always different, and he always seemed to completely fill me each time we were together._

_ As he spoke the words, I couldn't help but obey. My eyes opened instantly, and they locked onto his. I could see all of his love for me in his eyes as he made love to me slowly. He was making sure to bury his cock deep within me before he would pull all the way out, to just go back in. Each movement he made was designed to drive me insane, and I loved every minute of it. I would moan in pleasure as he filled me with each thrust, and when my eyes closed, he would stop moving until I would open my eyes to look at him again. He opened his mouth to speak, his fangs fully extended._

I awoke with a start, sitting up straight in my bed. Someone was banging at my front door. I groaned and fell back onto my bed. My libido was in full swing from my dream. Rolling over, I looked at the clock and nearly whined. It was only 9:30 in the morning, and someone was banging, rather annoyingly, on my front door. After another moment of laying there, I got up from my bed, grabbed a pair of sweat pants from my dresser as I passed, and walked to the front door.

"Um... Hello? Can I help you?" I asked as I looked at him. I did not recognize who he was, but I was pretty upset that he was banging on my door at 9:30 in the morning.

"Are you Miss Sookie Stackhouse?" He asked he in a flat tone, his face showing no expression.

"Yes, I am Sookie. Can I do something for you?" I responded, my face obviously showing my confusion.

"These are for you..." He reached out, offering me two small boxes, no bigger than his hand.

I took them from him cautiously, and the moment the boxes was no longer in his hand, he turned on his heel and walked away, not even waiting for me to open them or say thank you.

"Thank you!" I called as I watched him get into his black Lexus, and take off down my driveway.

As I closed the door, I examined the boxes. One of the boxes were square, and the other was more rectangle, both of them were plain black boxes, with a white ribbon around them. There was a note wedge between the two of them. I pulled the piece of paper from between them and looked at it.. The hand writing on top was extremely familiar and it only said one word; 'Sookie' I desperately needed coffee. I turned and headed for the kitchen.

Once the coffee was started, I looked at the boxes that was sitting on my kitchen table. I had this odd feeling that Eric had sent it to me, and that he had also experienced the dream that was still on my mind. Even though I was woken up before the good part of the dream, I was able to keep the dream going in my head as I made my coffee. Shaking my head, I picked up the note that was sitting on the table next to the boxes.

'You'll know when to use it.

Yours Truly – E'

The note made me raise my eyebrow, wondering what he could possibly be sending me and why I would need to use it. Just as I am about to open the larger of the two boxes, my front door slams open, and Jason walks in. I practically fall out of my chair as I hear the door open and close.

"Jason Stackhouse! You scared the shit out of me!" I scowled at him as I rounded on him as he entered the kitchen.

"Sorry, Sooks. I didn't mean to scare ya." He shrugs slightly as he walks into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table. "So, what's for breakfast?"

I roll my eyes at his comment, shaking my head and turning to my coffee pot as it beeps, signaling that my coffee is ready. Grabbing two cups from the cabinet, I pour Jason and myself a cup before placing his on the table, along with the sugar and cream. I add two spoonfuls of sugar, and just a small amount of cream before I swallow a mouthful greedily, burning my throat in the process, but I didn't care. I let out a small sigh of content before heading over to the fridge to make us breakfast.

"Hoyt and Jessica broke up a couple of days ago." Jason says from his seat at the table.

From the fridge, I pull out a thing of bacon, and some eggs before heading to the stove. "Yeah, I know." I say as I close the fridge door behind me and move to the counter near my stove. Placing the food on the counter, I turn and look at Jason over my shoulder. Maybe I could convince him to help me with Tara... He has known her just as long as I have. She's practically family. I'll just ask him for help after he has eaten breakfast. He'll probably feel more inclined to help with a full belly.

I start to cook Jason's breakfast and he tells me about how Hoyt had been at his house the past two days, drinking and crying. As I finish up the bacon, and the eggs for Jason, I place them on the table and he sighs, taking a bite of his bacon. I raise my eyebrow at the sound, and after taking a bite of bacon, Jason looks up at me and notices me staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me funny?" He asks as he takes another bite of his bacon.

"I'm just wondering why you don't have more sympathy for poor Hoyt." I say with a shrug before turning back to the stove to start my own breakfast.

"I've got more sympathy for that boy than anyone else in the world. All he does is either cry or rant and rave, telling me the same thing he's told me 500 times already. And he won't stop talking about Jessica." With that, he turns his attention back to his food.

"Well, he was in love, and love doesn't leave in a second if it runs deep. It takes a long, long time." I know from experience, I finish to myself. I still loved Bill, in a way, and I think that I probably always will.

"He drank 11 of my beers, and then passed out on the couch and started farting, continuously." Jason adds pointedly, and I just roll my eyes before taking my finished eggs over to the table and placing them on my plate.

"I did not need to know that, Jason." I shake my head before moving to place the frying pan into the sink and then back to the table to start my breakfast. Taking a seat, I start to eat my breakfast.

"So, can I stay here tonight or not?" He asks between mouthfuls of eggs, bacon and sausage.

"Of course, but I need your help with something..." I say with a small smile, taking a bite of my eggs.

"If it has anything to do with vampires, no way. I'll just stay at my own house." His attention goes back to his plate of food, without a second thought.

"Tara is trapped inside of Moon Goddess Emporium, and Bill is going to blow it up, tonight!" I tell him without hesitation.

"Why is Bill going to blow up Moon Goddess?" He asks me. Obviously he didn't know about what had been going on recently between the Vampires and the Witches, but then again, he tries to keep out of Vampire business, and I wish I was as lucky.

"Because of what happened at the Dorchester last night." I say before taking another bite of eggs.

"What happened at the Dorchester last night?" Now his attention was fully on me. I heave a sigh, shaking my head slightly before I begin to tell him everything that had been happening recently, starting from Eric loosing his memory, making sure to keep out that he was staying here with me, to what happened last night at the Festival of Tolerance.

"Hell, Sooks! We can't let them blow up Tara and all those people!" He exclaims, jumping to his feet.

"I know, but I don't know what to do to try to get her out! Especially against a dead witch." I say, defeated. "I have been trying to figure out what to do since last night, but nothing I can come up with seems like it would work."

"Does Lafayette know?" He asks, and suddenly an idea pops into my head. I smile just slightly before finishing whatever food was on my plate, and jumping to my feet as well.

"No he doesn't. At least, not yet he doesn't. Do me a favor, wash these dishes while I go and get dressed. We're going to Lafayette's." Without waiting for him to answer me, I head toward my room to get dressed.

After I am dressed and ready to go, I head back out into the kitchen, where Jason is waiting for me, the two gifts from Eric in his hands.

"What the hell are these, and why are they from Eric Northman?" He asks as I step into view.

"I don't know what they are, yet, and that is none of your business, Jason Stackhouse." I say pointedly, before grabbing the two boxes from his hands, sliding them into my purse. Glancing at the table, I notice that Jason actually did do the dishes for me, and I smile slightly at him. "Are you ready to go?" I ask, already knowing that he is.

"Yeah, lets go." He nods before turning and heading towards the door.

Before we leave, I make sure that both locks are locked, and then head straight over to Jason's truck and hop into the passenger seat. Once we are both buckled in, Jason hits the gas and we take off towards Lafayette's and Jesus' house. The whole drive, Jason is rambling on about something, but my focus is on the two small boxes that are now sitting on my lap. I flip them over in my hands, slowly, but I have yet to open them to see what is inside. Frankly, I am afraid to open them, not wanting to know what is inside, but at the same time, my curiosity has gotten the better of me.

I take the bigger of the two boxes once again, and take off the ribbon. There is no wrapping paper, so I just flip the lid open, and inside of the box there is a small vial. Inside that vial is a dark red liquid and I instantly know that Eric has given me a vial of his blood.

Why did he give me a vial of his blood? I thought to myself as I turned the vial over and over in my fingers. I wasn't hurt, so obviously it wasn't for it's healing properties. Did Eric think I was going to get hurt? Did he know that I was going to try and save Tara? Of course he knew that. I had practically told him that last night when he was at my house.

"What's that?" I hear Jason say suddenly. His eyes are on the vial in my hand.

"I think it's Eric's blood..." I say without thinking. I know that my brother was hooked on V for awhile, but from what I knew, he had been off of it for awhile. I shake my head, sliding the vial into the small pocket on the inside of my purse.

"Why did he give you a vial of his blood? Is he trying to get you to sell it?" Jason suddenly asks, and I can hear the anger in his voice.

"No he's not having me sell it! I don't know why he gave it to me... All he said was 'You'll know when to use it.' " I shrug slightly, not knowing what else to say.

Jason and I are silent for the rest of the ride to Lafayette's house, but my mind is anything but silent. I keep trying to figure out what Eric meant with his cryptic message.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own anything! I am just borrowing the characters for your entertainment, and I am borrowing Eric for my own dreams and fantasies. (;

Authors Note; I want to thank all of you who have been keeping up with my story, as well as reviewing it. You are the reason why I am keeping up with this story! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, and then we will get back to some Eric and Sookie. ^.^

Reminder; Italics means a dream, while Bold Italics mean that Sookie is reading someones mind.

Enjoy!

-Kimmeh

Sookie's Point of View;

"What do you mean they are going to blow up Moon Goddess and Tara is inside?" Lafayette was practically screaming at me.

Once I had gotten to Lafayette's house, I had automatically gone into telling what Eric and Bill were planning on doing."Well, as far as I know, Eric, Bill, and them are all planning on doing it tonight, because of what Marnie did last night." I said, calmly, although inside I was anything but.

"What do you mean what Marnie did last night?" Jesus asked me. I could tell by his voice that he did not know what was going on. I found out from his mind that him and Lafayette had just gotten back from Mexico last night and were clueless as to what was going on.

"Last night at the Shreveport Dorchester, Marine had Eric try and kill Bill, but I had stopped him." I explained quickly, leaving out exactly how I had stopped Eric. I wasn't completely sure myself. "There were a lot of deaths, and a lot of people were injured. It made Vampires look extremely bad and deadly."

"They are deadly, hooka!" Lafayette exclaimed. I knew that he did not like the vampires that much, and he had good reason not to. Eric had held him captive in his dungeon for nearly two weeks. "Why are you still defending them when they are going to blow up your best friend?"

To be honest, I did not know how to answer that question. I did not want Tara to be blown up, but I also did not want my vampires to be fried in the sun. Wait... when did I start calling them my vampires? I shook the thought from my head for the moment. I had more important issues.

"I am defending them because they aren't as bad as you guys think. Just like I would defend you to them if I had to, like I did last night." I looked at Lafayette as I spoke. "They just need to learn how to mix with us humans. They have been in the shadows for so long." I shrugged when I finished speaking. I should not have had to explain myself to them, just like I should not have to explain myself to the vampires.

"They locked me up and tortured me for nearly three weeks, Sooks! They are just as bad as I think." Lafayette stated, his voice raising slightly.

"Because you were selling their blood, Lafayette, and that is illegal! They are very touchy about their blood." I started back, my hands going to my hips as I looked at him. "But they deserve a second chance, just as you do." I finished with a light tone.

Instead of saying something back, Lafayette grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed for who I assumed to be Tara.

"Marnie is a victim in this, too, Sookie. There is no way she is behind this. Antonia must be controlling her." Jesus said, and I looked at him instead of Lafayette.

"Well, if she is, then we need to figure out how to get Antonia out of her, and get all of those innocent people to safety. I just don't know how to do that." I sighed in defeat. I had been thinking about what to do since Jason had showed up at my house, but I still could not figure anything out.

"I cannot believe this!" Lafayette practically yelled, returning back to our little group standing on his front porch. "The vampires will be on their way to blow up my only fucking cousin! We need to figure something out!"

"Well, maybe we should go to Moon Goddess and try to first figure out what we are up against." Jesus suggested, putting his arms around Lafayette, trying to comfort him. "If I am right about Marnie, which I am sure I am, she will be more than willing to try and help us."

Jason and I nodded in agreement, knowing that he is probably right.

"We'll take my truck." Jesus suggested, and we all nodded. "We better get going if we plan on trying to get them out before sunset." With that, Lafayette and Jesus went into the house to get changed, leaving Jason and myself outside.

I hadn't put my shields up, so every thought that Jason, Lafayette, and Jesus' thoughts were flooding my head, and I was almost instantly getting a headache. I quickly slammed up my shields, not wanting to hear Lafayette screaming at the vampires in my head.

Barely 10 minutes later, Lafayette and Jesus come out of the house, and we get into Jesus' truck. The ride to Shreveport was going to be a lot longer than if we were to go straight over from my house, but I was glad to have at least some type of back up. The whole ride, the four of us discuss what the best course of action may be to try and get all of them out.

Since they already knew who I was, I was not going to be the one that was going up to the store. They would either try to capture me and try to use me against the vampires, or they would just kill me. I shudder at the thought, hoping that if it came down to it, they would rather try to figure out a way to use me than kill me.

Reaching into my purse, I pulled out the vial of Eric's blood, turning it between my fingers. What did he possibly think I could do with this? He obviously didn't want me to sell it. He told me that I would know when to use it. Would I really know when to use it? I couldn't think of what to do with it right now, so why would I know what to do with it later? He obviously knew that I would be trying to save Tara, but was he going to tell Bill? If he was going to tell Bill, why hadn't he done it already? If he would have told Bill, I'm sure that Bill would have put his guards at my door to make sure that I didn't go anywhere.

I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts away. No, Eric didn't tell Bill that I would be trying to save Tara, but Eric knew I would. I stared at the vial in my hand for a few more moments before Jesus' voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Does that sound like a plan, Sookie?" I saw that he was looking at me. I slid the vial back into the pocket of my purse.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you had said." I said, looking up from my purse and at Jesus and Lafayette in the front of the car.

Once again, they explained their plan to me. Every once and awhile, I would either ask a question, or I would put some input in on what I think we should do. The plan was fairly simple, and I had no reason to doubt that it wouldn't work. We were silent for the rest of the ride to Shreveport, at least I was. Jesus and Jason were talking about something for a little while, and Lafayette would join in every once and awhile, but I stayed quiet.

My mind was on the unopened box inside of my purse, and the vial of Eric's blood. He obviously thought that whatever plan we had come up with would probably not work, but then again, Eric was over 1,000 years old, and he obviously knew about these types of things.

Reaching in my purse, I pulled out the unopened box and looked at it for several moments. I had no idea what was inside of this box, considering there was a vial of blood in the other box. After a moment of looking at the box, I sighed silently, and then opened the box. I nearly gasped as I opened the box, and almost dropped the box.

Inside of the box sat the most beautiful white gold ring. There was, what I guessed, was an emerald set into the middle of it. On either side of the emerald there were 2 diamonds. About half way down the ring there was an intricate design that jumped out at you more than the emerald. On the inside of the band it said "Sookie". It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

After the initial shock of seeing the ring, anger washed through me. I was furious that he would buy me something like this. It was obvious that it cost a lot of money. I couldn't believe that he would think that I would accept something like this. I quickly slammed the lid shut and shoved it back into my purse. I huffed out my anger and pushed the ring to the back of my mind. I would deal with Eric later. Right now Tara was my priority.

As we got closer to Moon Goddess, every instinct in me told me that we should turn around and go home, and the thoughts of those around me told me that they were feeling the same way. Although it seemed like we had only been driving for a short time, a moment later, Jesus pulled onto a side street a few yards away from Mood Goddess Emporium, and all four of us stepped out of the truck.

Everything was deserted. There were no cars on the roads, no people on the streets, and all of the stores were closed, which I found very odd, but I still couldn't shake this feeling that we should turn around and leave.

"I am feeling some really bad juju here. Maybe we should leave." Lafayette said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"It's a repelling spell. It's meant to keep people away from the store." Jesus explained calmly.

"Well, it's good to know that I'm not just chicken shit then, because I want to turn 'round and run." Jason answered, pushing up the sleeves of his jacket.

The four of us walked around to the side of the bulding closest to us, and peered around the side of it, looking at Moon Goddess.

"Well, I better get this over with." Jesus said, starting to make his way towards Moon Goddess.

"I don' like this, baby. I'm getting some really bad vibes." Lafayette explained, grabbing Jesus' arm before he could turn the corner. "Are you really going to try and pull the Mavis move?"

"In theory. Antonia doesn't sound lost or scared. She just seems really pissed off." Jesus explained with a shurg of his shoulders, bringing his hands up to cup Lafayette's face. "Don't worry, baby. I know what I am doing. Whatever happens, I have to save Marnie. She's my friend, and I have to help her." He softly pressed his lips to Lafayette's before turning.

"Maybe I should just go? I'm technically the law." Jason said before Jesus could walk away. "And you all know I am irresistible. Not to mention, I can run like the wind."

"But you're not magic, Jason." I quickly told him, and the expression that was on his face made my heart break slightly.

"Don't worry guys. I can do this." Jesus gave us a reassuring smile before once again rounding the corner. Before he disappeared from our view, he turned back and looked at me. "Listen for me, Sookie." He added, and then made his way to Moon Goddess.

I gave him a quick nod before I dropped my shields, and listened. I instantly heard all of the voices inside of Moon Goddess, and Tara's was obviously the loudest. I gave a short laugh before I tuned her out and listened for Jesus.

_**"Sookie... Sookie... Sookie..." **_Jesus was just repeating my name several times over in his head. I peered around the corner and he was looking back at me for a second, and I gave him a nod, telling him I could hear him.

The moment he turned back to look at the store, he walked right into some sort of barrier and went flying back slightly. I saw the blinds of the front window move, and Tara and Holly were looking out before they hurried back into the store, closing the blinds. A second later, the door flew open, and Marine came out into the street. I quickly hid behind the wall of the building, making sure that she did not see me.

_**"Sookie? Holly and me are tryin' to get out of here, but we can't get out the door. There's some type of spell keeping us in here." **_I heard Tara say to me, which means she knew that we were here.

I quickly tuned her out and once again focused on Jesus. I saw the entire conversation between him and Marine through his mind.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I do not own anything! I am just borrowing the characters for your entertainment, and I am borrowing Eric for my own dreams and fantasies. (;

Authors Note; I am sorry for the short chapter 4. I promise that I will be keeping my chapters longer, but I wanted to try and get some chapters posted for all my readers that are keeping up with me. Real life is keeping me busy, and I have not been able to write as many chapters as I wanted to. I am working on posting another chapter or 2 after this one today, and I hope that you guys like them! I know I promised to update more, but my moms birthday was last week, and my grandmothers is this week. I am also going on a short vacation at the end of April, so I hope to get a few chapters posted before then.

I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story! It means so much to me that you guys are putting up with the week or so between the updates I am making.

This chapter is not going to be in Sookie's point of view, but from Jesus' and Tara's. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Reminder; Italics means a dream, while Bold Italics mean that Sookie is reading someones mind.

Enjoy!

-Kimmeh

_Jesus' Point of View_

"This is incredible." I reach up, touching my hand to the barrier that separated me from Marnie, before withdrawing my hand from the shock. "What power..." I smile at her slightly, my whole arm tingling from the shock of the barrier.

"It's a simple protection spell." Marnie smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Marnie?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, slightly.

"Antonia!" She bellowed, the anger showing on her face.

"My name is..." I begin to say, but Antonia suddenly cuts me off.

"I know who you are. Marnie and I share everything." Her hands were still on her hips as she looked at me.

"Well, then you know that I am her friend." I give her one of my most charming smiles, hoping that she will see that I am being honest.

"Are you, now? Where have you been?" Antonia asks, very skeptically. "We needed you." Her voice still held the hint of anger in it.

"Mexico. It was an emergency. My grandfather was very sick. I am sorry that I did not tell you before I left, but I came back as soon as I could." My face dropped slightly to show that I was truly sorry, which 'Antonia' just raised her eyebrows at the comment.

"Marnie trusts you.."

"We trust each other." I say, cutting her off, hoping that she knows I am speaking the truth once more.

"I am a little harder to convince." A smirk played on her lips as she looked me over.

"Well, let me prove it to you. What do I have to do?" I raise my hands up slightly, hoping that it is something that I can do easily.

"Come to me, then."

"Through the wall?" I ask, my eyebrows shooting up. She just smirks and gives a short nod. "Antonia..."

"We have enough weak links!" She snaps at me. "If you cannot make it through the wall, then I have no use for you."

I nod to her in response. _**"Sookie, I have to go through the wall. No matter what happens, do not try to come to me and help me. And no matter what any of you see, just stay there."**_ I quickly say to Sookie in my mind, hoping that she keeps Lafayette back.

I say a quick prayer to God before I walk into the wall.

The pain was instantaneous, shocks shooting through my entire body. It felt as though I was being hit with numerous amounts of tasers at the same time, or being stuck by lightening. The pain was enough to bring me to my knees, but I kept going.

I began to push myself through the barrier. I could feel my magic working up inside of me, trying to bust out of my skin. The feeling started in the pit of my stomach, workings it's way up, as I dragged myself through the barrier.

As I continued to move through the barrier, it felt as though bricks were falling on me, pushing me to the ground. About half way through, the pain began to bubble up even more, and almost became unbearable. I curled into a ball, my legs curled beneath my body. I once again felt my magic start to rise, and when the pain was almost to much, I let out a blood curling scream, my magic bursting out of me.

I knew that my families magic had manifested and my face had changed, but I kept pushing through. With my magic now on the outside, protecting me somewhat, the pain was barely there, and I was able to start to stand up and push through the barrier the rest of the way.

Once I was on the other side of the barrier, I felt my magic vanish from me, and I was myself again. Antonia was looking at me with a triumphant smile on her lips. I stood up tall as she approached me, bringing her hand up to my cheek and patting it slightly.

"Welcome back." She gave me another triumphant smile before grabbing my arm and guiding me into the building. "I think that we could use you and your magic after all."

I heard her mutter something, and the front door swung open and we entered the building.

Once inside, I looked around at the faces. Tara was giving me a look, and I gave her a swift nod, hoping that Antonia did not see it.

"Leave us!" She commanded, and everyone scurried off as quick as possible, Tara flashing me a look of concern over her shoulder before the doors slammed shut between us, leaving just Antonia and myself in the room.

Lifting her hand, she waved me over to the two pillows set on the floor behind her. She sat down in the one facing the front door, whilst I sat down opposite of her.

"You should not have been able to get through my boundary." She stated. "Did you require some new abilities in your travels?" She asked.

I nodded slowly. "I think I did."

"And you have a demon to serve you." She stated, and I knew that it wasn't a question.

"Yeah I don't know." I stated, shaking my head and looking down, hoping to sound dejected. "But I was hoping to get with Marnie so that we could figure it out together. I usually come to her with all of my questions. We spent an entire year talking about magic and everything else." A small smile played on the edge of my lips as I spoke, thinking of the year spent with Marnie.

"You were her most faithful allie." When Antonia spoke, she actually sounded slightly happy about that.

"I still am." I say with a nod.

"If our circle was stronger, we would be able to exterminate those vampires so much easier..." She seemed to trail off, lost in thought for a moment before she spoke again. "Your friend, Lafayette was his name, I believe. Is he going to be joining us? He has a gift." She asked, her interest slightly showing in her voice.

"Lafayette? No, I don't think he will be. I tried to get him to come back, but he is just really scared." I drop my voice slightly as I speak, hoping she will stop asking about him. "But, if you let us out of here for a little while, I am sure I can probably bring him around to joining us."

"Impossible." Antonia stated, not even thinking about her answer. "That protection spell is our strongest defense against the vampires." She gave me a knowing smirk before adding, "For now..."

"I understand."Once again I look down at my hands as I speak. "I wonder..." I look back up at her for a moment before looking down at my hands. "I do not wish to be rude."  
>"Ask. You have nothing to fear from me." She tried to give me a reassuring smile, and I literally had to stop myself from moving as a small chill crawls up my spine.<p>

"May I speak with Marnie please?" I drop my voice once more.

"I speak on behalf of both of us." She lifted her hand as if to wave off my question.

"I know, but she is my friend, and my teacher. I miss her, and it would be nice to say hello in person. Just for a minute. Please?" I add, placing another charming smile on my lips as I look at her.

"You are a very kind man." Antonia reaches up and brushes her finger across my cheek, making me almost shudder against her touch. "I am not surprised that Marnie cares for you."

Antonia sits up straight, giving me a small smile before looking down at her hands. I barely have time to wonder what she is doing before she looks back up at me.

"Jesus!" Although she looks exactly the same, the smile on her face is different, as well as her voice, and I can tell that it is Marnie.

"Marnie!" I exclaim, a smile spreading across my lips as well. I reach forward and take her hands in mine.

"I thought you had abandoned me." Her eyes lit up as she spoke.

"Are you okay?" I ask, concern flooding my voice.

"Yeah! I'm great." Her smile spreads wider. "I'm better then great. I am magnificent!"

"Are you sure?" My eyebrows raising in question.

"Can't you tell? Have you ever seen me looking so happy?" As she said it, I noticed that she was almost glowing with happiness.

"Well, no offense, but you're like... possessed..." I let the concern fill my voice one again but Marnie just gives me a look of question.

"You think that this is against my will?" Marnie actually sounded slightly disappointed at my statement.

"Oh. I am so sorry. I just assumed." My eyes widened in shock at the revelation.

"Oh of course. How could you possibly comprehend." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding as she spoke. "No no no... Here, feel my vibration, like I taught you." She shook her hand slightly before lifting it up to me, her palm facing out.

After a moment I lift my own hand up to hers, and I could feel her hand tremble slightly against my own, even though our hands were inches apart.

"Don't you see? Don't you feel our strength?" Her smile spread impossibly wider as she spoke. "This isn't possession... This is..." She paused for a moment, obviously trying to think of the right word as she dropped her hand from mine. "This is union. Her desires are my desires. Her ambitions are my ambitions. Her enemies are my enemies. I have never been so happy in my life. I am in control."

As she spoke, I felt my face dropping, but I couldn't help it. This is not the Marnie that I know. "That's great." I try to keep the fear out of my voice the best that I can.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Her smile spread again, and it looked as though her face was going to break from spreading so far. "We have our very own Vampires in the bathroom." When she finished speaking, she stood up and turned to walk further into the building.

With her back turned to me, I let my fears wash over my, and I know that my face is showing all of them. I quickly adjust my features as I stand, hoping to hide how afraid I am.

_**"Sookie, we have a problem. Marnie has switched sides. She's the one that is running the show, not Antonia. Worst of all, I am stuck in here now."**_ I quickly think to Sookie, hoping that she would get the message as quick as possible, and try to figure something else out, because I knew I was stuck in here.

_Tara's Point of View_

"Are you sure this is going to work, Holly? For all we know, we could end up blowing ourselves up." I ask, trying to keep the edge out of my voice as I follow Holly to the table she has set up.

"Like I already told you, spells are all about our intentions. I am sure that even if we don't say it right, the Goddess will know what we are asking for, now lets do this before Antonia and Jesus are finished talking." Holly says with a reassuring smile as she sets the lit candle on the table before taking a seat. "Just have faith that you can do it, and you can do it."

I sit opposite of her, and nod, although I am not quite sure that it will work. Although I have my doubts, I push those thoughts away and will myself to believe that we can do this. Reaching out, I place my hands in Holly's, that are placed on the table.

Once my hands are in hers, we close our eyes, and Holly begins to chant in a low voice. Although I do not speak Latin, I let Holly say the words a few times before I memorize what she is saying and repeat after her. After a few moments of chanting, I can feel a small breeze flow through the room, but I know that no windows or doors are open. I know that we must be doing something, so I give myself a small pep talk about how good we are doing, and continue chanting with Holly.

A moment after the wind started in the store, I felt something. It was like being shocked and my eyes shoot open, noticing that Holly's eyes were open as well, and she was smiling. Together we stand up and move towards the door slowly. Since I was already burned, I reach out with my burnt hand and grab the door handle, expecting to be burned.

When nothing happens, I turn the handle and throw the door open. Without even hesitating, I make a run for it, and I am instantly overjoyed when I hear Sookie yell my name, and her, Lafayette, and Jason come running towards us. When I reach her, I throw my arms around her and Lafayette at the same time. The second my hands touch her, I feel a jolt go through my entire body, and I let out a scream, squeezing my eyes shut.

When I reopen my eyes, I let out a scream of horror as I realize that I am back inside of Moon Goddess with Holly, but now with Sookie and Lafayette as well. My arms were still tightly around Sookie's neck, and Lafayette had his arms wrapped around both Sookie and myself on one side, with Holly on the other. The four of us were huddled in a group in the middle of the store.

"You tried to escape! But you seemed to have brought me back two wonderful presents!" Antonia exclaimed, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"You stay your fucking ass away from them, or I will personally kick your ass!" I snapped, standing between Lafayette, Sookie, and Antonia.

"We won't ever help yo' crazy ass." Lafayette said from behind me, his voice full of anger.

"Of course you will. It's not like you are going to get anywhere without helping me." Antonia said, her smile still on her lips.

"You can threaten us all you would like, but we won't ever help you." This time is was Sookie who chimed in. I knew that Antonia has wanted to get Sookie under her control since she first saw her in the graveyard, but I knew that we would never let Antonia near her.

"Ah, you are the Telepath. The one that broke my spell on Mr. Northman." Her smile spread even wider, and her voice dropped to a very creepy tone that would have sent chills down my spine. "You will be very useful to me." Her smile turned into a smirk at this statement, and I stepped in front of Sookie once more.

"She will never help you. None of us will. You'll just have to kill us." I practically growled out at her, but I felt Sookie's hand on my arm, and I turned to look at her over my shoulder.

"The Vampires are on their way to blow up this place. If we don't get out of here, we are all going to die either way." Sookie said, looking at Antonia. At her mention of the vampires blowing up the place, the entire room broke out in murmurs.

"Silence!" Antonia bellowed, her voice echoing throughout the store, and instantly everyone turned silent. "The Vampires are no match for me." She waved her hand, dismissing what Sookie just said.

"Yo's one crazy fuckin' bitch." Lafayette muttered softly in the dead silent room.

A second later, I heard Lafayette scream, and I spun around. Lafayette was plastered against the wall, face first.

"You will not disrespect me! And you will do as I say, or you will not make it out of here alive!" Antonia was practically screaming, and her voice seemed to continue echoing throughout the store, but only hers did.

"Unless you surrender, we are all going to die anyways." Sookie explained.

I spun around to look at Antonia, who had muttered something, before her face dropped. It was obvious that she was trying to do a spell on Sookie, but it didn't effect her. A slow smile spread over my face.

_**"Sookie, I don't think her magic effects you. At least not directly." **_I sent my thoughts to Sookie, she turned her head slightly to give me a questioning look before nodding very slightly. I slid my non-burnt hand into hers and gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"We will see about that..." Antonia's face turned slightly sour before she turned and walked away, heading into Marnie's office.

To Be Continued...


End file.
